Bard
}} Abilities Bard's presence causes sacred chimes to appear at random locations and linger for up to 10 minutes. Collecting a chime grants Bard bonus movement speed out of combat for 7 seconds, stacking up to 5 times, 20 (1 per minute after 5 minutes) experience, and . Every 5 chimes Bard collects empower his .}} |description2 = Bard's presence attracts small spirits known as meeps to his side. Each of his basic attacks consumes a meep, dealing | | | | | }}| | | | | | }}| | | | }}}}}}( 20 per 5 chimes collected after 150) bonus magic damage. At 5 Chimes, meeps damaged enemies by | | | | | }} for 1 second, and at 25 Chimes they deal area of effect damage in a cone behind the main target, with the cone's size increasing at 65 chimes. Meeps spawn every | | | | }} seconds and Bard can hold up to | | | }} of them at a time.}} |targeting = Traveler's Call consists of two correlated effects. * Ancient Chimes is an on-collect effect and self-targeted buff. * Meeps is a non-physical pseudo on-attack effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |spelleffects-single = A meep |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block a single meep. |additional = * Chime spawns are weighted towards the areas of the map that Bard is currently present in, and spawn every 50 seconds in pairs, with the only exception being the second and third spawns on Summoner's Rift, which spawn only one. ** Chimes cannot spawn in either team's base or in the enemy team's jungle before the 5 minute mark. * Only Bard can see a chime that is in the Fog of War. All other players must have sight of a chime for it to be visible to them. ** Only Bard can see a minimap icon for uncollected chimes, regardless of whether other players have vision on it or not. The minimap icon will turn red when the chime is one minute away from expiration. ** Bard cannot see chimes while affected by or . * Meeps do not interact with . Meeps now apply a 25% for 1 sec Meeps now deal 25 more damage on-hit. (55) Meeps stock limit is increased to 2. Meeps now deal 25 more damage on-hit. (80) Meeps now Strike through target in a cone. Meeps now deal 30 more damage on-hit. (110) Meeps recharge time is reduced to 9 seconds. Meeps now deal 30 more damage on-hit. (140) Meeps increased to 45%. Meeps now deal 35 more damage on-hit. (175) Meeps stock limit is increased to 3. Meeps now deal 35 more damage on-hit. (210) Meeps strike through cone size increased. Meeps now deal 35 more damage on-hit. (245) Meeps recharge time is reduced to 8 seconds. Meeps now deal 35 more damage on-hit. (280) Meeps increased to 60%. Meeps now deal 35 more damage on-hit. (315) Meeps stock limit is increased to 4. Meeps now deal 30 more damage on-hit. (345) Meeps recharge time is reduced to 7seconds. Meeps now deal 30 more damage on-hit. (375) Meeps increased to 70% Meeps now deal 25 more damage on-hit. (400) Meeps recharge time is reduced to 6 seconds. Meeps now deal 25 more damage on-hit. (425) Meeps increased to 75%. Meeps now deal 20 more damage on-hit. (445) Meeps increased to 80%. Meeps now deal 20 more damage on-hit. (465) Meeps now deal 20 more damage on-hit. }} |video= Bard IVideo }} Bard fires a burst of spirit energy in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy struck and briefly them by 60%. |description2 = After Cosmic Binding hits an enemy, the burst of energy passes through them and searches for secondary targets. If it hits a wall or a second enemy, it both targets for the same duration, dealing the same magic damage to the second target as well. |leveling = |range = | }} |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |targeting = Cosmic Binding is a pass-through linear skillshot. *'Projectile Speed:' 1500 |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability and prevent the pass-through effect. |additional = * Cosmic Binding will take into account player-created terrain such as and . * The stun is still applied even if the first or second target dies to the ability itself or before the projectile can bind them. * Base Gates may only be used as a wall if they are not for Bard's team. * Cosmic Binding does not grant vision of enemies hit, but the sound changes depending on if targets were hit: hitting one target will play a faint cymbal sound, and stunning target(s) will result in a distinct lower note being played. |video = Bard QVideo }} Bard conjures a shrine at the target location that builds up in power over 10 seconds. Bard can have up to 3 shrines active at once, which remain until consumed. |description2 = If a champion steps on a shrine, they consume it instantly. If the champion was an ally or Bard himself, they are healed for an amount based on the shrine's power and gain 50% bonus movement speed that decays over seconds. |leveling2 = | }} |range = |cost = 90 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 12 |targeting ='Caretaker's Shrine' is a ground-targeted ability. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * If Bard has 3 shrines on the map and creates a new that is immediately consumed, the oldest shrine will not be destroyed. This is because the Shrine is used as an actual targeted heal on himself or someone else, and not a permanent shrine, so the other 3 stay. * Leveling up Caretaker's Shrine will affect the healing of existing shrines. * Placing a new Caretaker's Shrine grants vision of a small area around it for ~1.8 seconds. * The target indicator of Caretaker's Shrine shows the area in which it can be used as a targeted heal. After a shrine has been placed on the ground its activation area becomes smaller: allies or enemies have to step directly on the shrine to use or destroy it. |video = Bard WVideo }} Bard opens a one-way magical corridor through a piece of terrain in the target direction. Magical Journey will not cast unless it can open a corridor. |description2 = Both allies and enemies can pass through the corridor by right-clicking on it or its exit, with allies and Bard traveling at increased speed. |leveling2= |range = 900 |cost = 30 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |targeting ='Magical Journey' is a direction-targeted ability. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Magical Journey's tunnel has a max range of 2600 units (about two screens long).Bard Q&A comment by Rabid Llama * Magical Journey will grant assists to Bard if an ally that uses it scores a kill or assist shortly after. * There is no limit to how many times a given instance of Magical Journey may be used. * Units using Magical Journey are targetable whilst en route. * Allies are granted vision of enemies for the duration they use Magical Journey. * Magical Journey cannot interact with player-created terrain, specifically because of the lifespan of them.Bard Q&A comment by Rabid Llama * Magical Journey cannot be used to exit the map. * Any abilities that continue during normal movement, such as point blank area of effects and various forms of stealth, will continue during the travel within Magical Journey. * Unlike , Magical Journey can still be utilized if a champion is . |video = Bard EVideo }} Bard sends magical energy arcing to the target location, putting all units and structures in the target area into for seconds upon impact. |description2=Epic monsters and turrets (excluding Dominion turrets and the Nexus Obelisk) are also put in , despite normally being immune to crowd control. |range = | }} |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |targeting = Tempered Fate is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype = |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = |projectile = false |spellshield = will block the ability from an enemy, but not from an ally. |additional = * Tempered Fate has no effect on untargetable towers (i.e. those protected by another tower or the inhibitors), untargetable units, or enemy champions that are immune to disables (such as under the effects of or an enemy shielded by ). * If Bard dies while Tempered Fate is casting, it will go on cooldown but will have no effect. * Tempered Fate cannot affect the enemy team's Nexus and Inhibitors. This behavior is intended, as accidentally putting it into would be extremely punishing for Bard's team. * Tempered Fate has a cast time of ~0.7 sec. It's travel time varies between ~0.3 sec at point blank and ~1.3 sec at max range, resulting in an overall delay of ~1.0 - 2.0 seconds depending on range (needs confirmation/more testing). |video = Bard RVideo }} References Category:Bard Category:Support champion Category:2015 release Category:Released champion Category:Pet champion Category:Ranged champion Category:Stun champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion Category:Healer champion Category:Haste champion Category:Slow champion cs:Bard de:Bard es:Bardo fr:Bard pl:Bard pt-br:Bardo